APPLICANT'S DESCRIPTION: The long-term goal of this project is to develop and innovative, modular, and comprehensive neuropsychological assessment battery (PAR-NAB). In a recent national survey of neuropsychologists, the investigators found a large commercial market for this product. Survey results will be used to design PAR-NAB to meet the needs of the market. PAR-NAB will include a Screening Module as well as five domain-specific modules (Attention and Information Processing, Language, Visuospatial Functions, Memory, and Executive Functions). Phase I will test the feasibility of the large product by developing two equivalent forms of the Memory Module and corresponding screening tasks. Phase I will involve five stages: (1) item/task development with ratings by an expert Advisory Council; (2) an equivalent form reliability study with 30 health controls; (3) validity determinations of the Memory Module and related screening tasks with 30 health elderly controls and 20 demential patients; (4) beta testing and usability and face validity ratings by the Advisory Council; and (5) evaluation of the criteria that determine the success of Phase I. Phase II will involve developing the remaining modules and extensive standardization and validation of the entire PAR-NAB. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Phase III will involved the final commercialization of PAR-NAB. the six assessment modules will be professionally typeset and printed. Each module will contain various product components, including record forms, stimulus easels, and other manipulatives. Separate Administration and Psychometric manuals will be written to document procedural and technical issues relating to PAR-NAB, respectively. software will be developed that facilitates the scoring of PAR-NAB, provides automatic calculation of normative scores, and generates of brief descriptive/ interpretive report of the PAR-NAB scores. Based on the recent national survey conducted for this grant, the universe of potential customers for PAR-NAB is conservatively estimated at 7,000. PAR will employ multiple marketing approaches for PAR-NAB, including the following: (a) advertising in 5 comprehensive catalogs and 6 prospecting catalogs per year, (b) direct mail marketing campaigns to members of relevant professional organizations, (c) space advertising in psychological newsletters and the proceedings of neuropsychology conferences, and (d) Internet marketing via PAR's WWW catalog site with on-line purchasing capability.